


Short and Sweet

by Meduseld



Category: Common Law (TV)
Genre: M/M, Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 05:33:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11247333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meduseld/pseuds/Meduseld
Summary: "This is without a doubt the stupidest plan you’ve ever had. Of course I’m in.”





	Short and Sweet

There’s a beat of silence when he finishes, punctuated with a pointing thumb and a of-course-it-wasn’t-me-officer grin. Wes blinks hard, rolls his neck, and sighs. “This is without a doubt the stupidest plan you’ve ever had" 

Another beat. 

“Of course I’m in.”

~

The headline the next day declares them heroes, names withheld to proctect their identity and work. That’s the official reason anyway. The real one being Sutton doesn’t think they deserve it. 

There’s no mention of the dognapping, old parade float, or the emu farm. They do mention the Lexus, but not that it was bright pink. 

It probably helps that Travis’ sister’s cousin’s boyfriend works at the L.A. Times.

Maybe Morgan was right, and his career won’t advance if he sticks with Travis. But he’s never boring, and he always has his back. Wes wouldn’t have it any other way.

 

The very naked way Travis thanked him for his participation didn’t hurt, either.


End file.
